Online services (e.g., websites) can suffer from a high volume of user traffic (e.g., requests). High volume traffic can overwhelm an online service and result in a server shutdown or other service failure.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.